A Paid Hand
by Rodmeister
Summary: Tom Gambino is a wanted man on the streets of New York. You will meet an unique set of characters and follow Tom as he tries to survive in the big apple. Please, please review, feedback is greatly appreciated.


Rodney Montgomery

Prolog:

February 1st 1963

Wanted: Thomas J. Geneovese

For the murder of Jonathan McCormick of the New York Times. Geneovese is 5'11", has short dark hair. Eye color is yet to be identified. This criminal is armed and dangerous. He was last seen walking through central park at eleven last night. Extreme vigilance within the presence of this suspicious character is recommended.

A Paid Hand

Central Park, February 2nd 8a.m.

"I just don't know what to do Vinny," Tom said.

Tom had met Vinny downtown one night in a club. They had been friends ever since.

"Now the cops are after me." Tom leaned on a bench and sat down.

"Listen, the only thing that matters is that now you can be accepted as a hitman. You just have to survive one week until the ritual takes place."

"That's great Vinny, but right now I'm broke. Got no money, ya hear!?" What am I supposed to do?"

"Take it easy. I'll lend you a hundred. Sally's been saving money from those 9mm's."

"Won't Sally mind?"

"Nah, I can just take it and make sure it's back before she checks again."

"I can't take your money Vinny. Besides, a hundred bucks isn't enough to survive on."

"Come on just take it."

"No." A cop approached the bench and Tom lowered his face. He looked out of the corner of his eye. The officer gave them no trouble and strolled by.

"Fine." Vinny took a seat on the bench. Tom puffed away on a cigarette.

"There is something you can do for me," Tom began.

"What?"

"Tell Darby to pull out the savings if I don't make it."

"Okay."

"Now get the car and pull up to the side gates. I'll meet you there in a few minutes." Vinny got up and left. Tom threw his cigarette on the ground. "Damn it!" He said to himself. He watched as the black BMW pulled up behind the metal entrance. The window rolled down.

"Quick!" Vinny poked his head out the window to look back. "The cops are on me." Tom heard the sirens coming.

"Shit! Go! Drive around the park a while! I'll find you." The car tore up some rubber. Smoke lifted into the air. Tom had already taken off too early to see the car leave.

Tom grabbed the front of his rain coat making sure he had a walther ppk ready. He ran down the path and hopped into some bushes. The sounds of footsteps on the concrete faded. He forced himself out.

"You!" Someone shouted from a distance. Tom stopped to look back. An officer was rushing towards him waving his knight stick. Tom made a quick left. He sprinted towards an exit, but a cop had stepped in front of it.

"If I ever get out of this, I'm gonna kill that bastard." Tom turned, another cop. "Jesus," he said under his breath. He heard a car come from behind. He turned around once again.

Vinny's car burst through a cloud of dust and appeared behind the gate. A stentorian blast from Vinny's pistol sent the cop in front of Tom to the ground.

"Get in!" Tom made a break for the car looking back once to get a good view of the 2nd cop. He was puling a gun from his holster. Tom almost tripped running for the car. Vinny yelled for him to hurry. Now the sirens were close. Tom hopped through the open window as the car took off. A round bounced off the car door.

"There's a tommy gun in the back," Vinny said almost ordering Tom to get it. Tom reached into the back and out of the darkness produced a thompson.

He inspected the gun while inserting a magazine from the glove compartment. Tom poked the gun out of the window. A law enforcement car was speeding their way.

"Aim low Tom."

"I got it," he replied annoyed. Vinny turned the car down an ally way. "Vinny I had 'im" He pulled the gun back in then put it back out. The cop car was still on their tail. He steadied his hands.

"Hang on!" Tom's body jerked while the car screeched around a corner.

"Damn it Vinny will you let me shoot them!?" The police car echoed the car screech. Tom put the thompson out again. Without taking his time he shot up the windshield. Vinny's arms maneuvered the wheel awkwardly as the car turned down another ally.

Vinny's car hit a garbage can sending trash into the air.

"What the hell are you doing. Keep your eyes on the road!" In no time the police car had caught up. "They're gaining Vinny!"

"I'm working on it." Vinny made several quick turns.

"What the hell?"

"I'm trying, Tom!" Tom put the gun back out the window. "Make it count, Tom."

"I will." Tom said sounding determined. Five or so shots hit the front left wheel of the pursuing car.

"Good." Tom chuckled while the car spun out and hit a wall. The car's steam hissed like a snake coming out from under the hood. Vinny stopped the car. "Hey, Tom where are you going to go now?"

"Eh, probably to Ted's apartment."

"Ted's?" Vinny asked shocked.

"Yeah. I know it's a crap shoot."

"No kidding."

"It's the only place I can go right now."

"Why don't you come over to George's house with me tonight. He's having a poker game with the guys."

"What's the ante?"

"Absolutely nothin'. No limit Texas Hold em'"

"I'm in, but I'll need Sally's hundred."

"Sure we'll stop by on the way there."

Later that night…

"Alright boys," George said. "Five hundred." George was a shady character. His hair was greased back in a slimy mess of oil. He wore at least two rings on each finger and the other hand was taken by a pair of brass knuckles. He wore a leather coat. Underneath was a white undershirt.

George's hands came out of a cloud of cigarette smoke pushing a pile of cash. Tom looked at his hand wiping his brow. A king and queen of spades. By now Tom had accumulated just enough cash to go all in on this hand. He pushed in his only pile of cash.

The other players all folded right away. Cheering noises both rooting for different sides echoed in the small dingy room. George flipped over his hand of pocket aces. The audience let out opposite remarks. Then Tom flipped over his king queen.

"You better pray to God you don't lose this hand," Vinny said striking fear into Tom.

"You can get him, George." An onlooker said. The dealer gave Tom a nervous glance before flipping over three cards.

Ace of clubs, king of diamonds, and a queen of hearts flipped over.

"The crowd jeered. Another card flipped over.

"king of hearts, Son of a Bitch," George screamed.

"You still got another card to go George," another onlooker said. The dealer looked to both opposing sides. The card flipped onto the green felt table.

Ace of spades. Vinny smacked the table.

"Damn it Tom that was our only money."

"Sorry boys," George said thinking that the hand played had been all skill.

"George, I am going to kill you one day," Vinny yelled getting out of his chair. George slowly stood up.

"Sit down," Tom said grabbing Vinny by the shoulders and bringing him back to his chair. "We'll be goin' then." No one spoke. Vinny and Tom left the room.

11a.m Wednesday

"What were you thinking, Tom?!" Vinny blurted, throwing a red shirt over his head. Tom sat on his favorite overstuffed couch. Smoke poured out of his mouth from a cigarette he had been working on for the past minute.

"You realize what would've happened if I had won that hand Vinny?"

"Yeah. We would have been rich."

"We would have been rich and in a hospital. George never loses at poker. If I had won against him, who knows how much of a hurtin' he could have put on us?"

"Yeah? Well now we're broke thanks to you. I can't just go stealin' off of Sally again."

"Well you think me and Darby have money to throw around?" They both sat for a moment in silence. "Vinny I haven't had anything to eat in three days."

"I know."

"I don't care about becoming a hitman for the family anymore."

"Don't be down, Tom. Ya know who we could see? Frankie. Tom, Frankie. He owns one of those meat shops up in the Bronx." Frankie had been a long time friend of the Geneovese family. He had always given them help when they needed it. He had given Tom's father, Marcus, a job in his meat plant a while back.

"Maybe you're right Vinny. Old Frank has helped my family out all the time. Who's to say he won't help out the younger generation."

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go."

1p.m. Wednesday

Frank leaned back in his office swivel chair inhaling the fumes of a freshly lit King Edward cigar. His hair was silver and pulled back tightly in a ponytail. The man looked like a shark.

Tom and Vinny sat in front of Frank on two crummy wooden chairs. The place was grimy. Green colored mold seeped through cracks in the corners and the smell of rotting meat was everywhere. Frankie's desk was old and made of wood. Vinny swore it was about to fall apart.

"What can I do for you boys?" Frank asked.

Tom spoke first. "Mr. Gambino you might not remember me, but my name is Tom Geneovese."

"My goodness. Tom is that you? I haven't seen ya since ya was a child. My, My, Tom Geneovese. Heard you got into some trouble with the law." He snickered. "What position is the family planning on giving you? Under boss, consigliere, the family messenger?"

"Hitman Mr. Gambino."

"Please just call me Frank."

" Okay Frank. Anyway, I just killed a man two days ago. That's why the cops are on my tail."

"Oh is it? How'd whacking someone for the first time.

"To tell you the truth I'm not really cut out to be a hitman."

"Not cut out. I know people that would kill to have that job." Frank laughed. "Son ever since ya was little ya was a hitman. Cuttin' off doll heads, planning murders. Boy you are going to be something. Let's get down to business Tom. What did ya come for?"

"Well, I need a favor."

"And?"

"I need enough money to live off of for a week." Frank crumbled the remaining chunk of his cigar into an ashtray making sure not one ember remained.

"How much are we talkin'."

"A few hundred."

"Listen Tom, I don't give favors without receiving favors in return. I'll give you your money, but you have to something for me."

"What?"

"Do you know Lennie The Snitch?"

"The one who lives off of main?"

"I need you to whack 'im." Vinny shot a glance at Tom. "I'm putting a price on someone's head for you boy. You kill him I'll give you, you're money. Consider it a jumpstart to your career."

"Why do you want him dead?"

"Never ask questions, Tom. That is one lesson you need to learn to be in the family business. Do you want the money or not."

"A couple hundred bucks is cheap for a murder," Vinny butted in.

"And you might be?" Frank asked.

"He's no one sir," Tom blurted.

"Good. Then he won't speak of this again."

"No sir," Tom replied.

"Good, then leave and bring back that snitches pinky finger ring with his pinky in it by Friday. No ring with a finger, no money."

"Deal." All three men got up and exchanged handshakes.

"Pleasure doing business with you Tom," Frank said. Then Vinny and Tom left. They talked while they walked through the meat factory.

"Tom are you crazy? You didn't like killing the last guy. How do you expect to kill another one?"

"Vinny, I better get used to killing before I am expected to do it. Frank is right. This is just a jumpstart to my new career." The two of them walked by a large meat grinder spewing out chunks of cow.

"Alright how are we going to do this?"

"We," Tom emphasized the word, "are not working together on this one.

"Just give me Sally's hundred when you get back." The two of them reached the beaten up BMW.

"Oh and Vinny, I need you're keys."

"Fine." Vinny pulled out a pair of jingling car keys from his pants pocket. "Here."

"Do you need a ride."

"Nah. Don't worry about I'll have someone pick me up. There's a pay phone at the corner."

"Good, meet me at my house tonight around dinner. Darby will make us something." Tom hopped into the black car and with the roar of an engine he was off.

6:00p.m. Wednesday

Vinny and Tom sat at a wooden table covered in nicks and scratches. Pots and pans banged from across the kitchen. Darby hurriedly brought over to plates of pasta to the two men.

She wore a short tight leather skirt. Her shirt was black and made of silk. She had jet black hair that when down to her shoulders. Her New York accent was heavy.

"Here ya go boys. Pasta and liquor just like ya two asked for."

"Thanks sweetie. Now get out of here. Us men have to talk about important business you not ought to know about."

"Alright honey whateva ya say."

"Thanks." Darby walked into the apartment bedroom, but left the door open a little to hear the conversation. She listened intently.

"So Vinny I was thinking something like getting him after a night of poker. He goes doesn't he?

"Yeah Lennie goes, but he's not going today or tomorrow."

"So?"

"Frankie said by Friday. That means you have only tomorrow to find this guy."

"I know how to find him. I just need to figure out some way that I can kill him." Darby practically broke down the bedroom door.

"Tom, ya gonna kill a guy."

"Baby, I got to."

"What did he do to ya." Her words were tied together."

"We need money."

"But, you already killed someone Monday. I saw that article about ya in the paper."

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. You read that?!"

"Tom, listen I know a place where ya and your friend could hide until things cool down."

"Darby I need to kill this guy. I… we need the money."

"How much are ya's talkin'?"

"A few hundred," Tom said proudly.

"A few hundred!? Are ya crazy or somethin'? Ya are gonna kill some innocent guy for a few hundred?"

"Yeah Frank Gambino wants him dead."

"Oh Frank Gambino wants him dead! Now this gives me a whole different perspective."

"Honey, Please?" She let out a huff and stormed into the bedroom.

"I think she took it well." Vinny said reassuringly.

"How can she not understand?" Tom said getting angry. "I need that money. It's the only way me and her are goin' to survive."

"Calm down. Besides while you two guys were arguin' I came up with an idea." He anticipated Tom's reaction.

"Well what is it?!"

"Well, I can have George tell Lennie that there's gonna be a poker game Thursday night."

"I thought you said there wasn't going to be a poker game."

"I did, but we make Lennie think there's going to be one at the abandoned warehouse on Fisher. Then when he shows up you blow his brains out."

"What happens if he brings his friends?"

"Good point. Well what if we told him that…" Darby stomped past them carrying suitcases to the door.

"And where are you going?" Tom asked.

"None of ya business."

"Darby. What am I supposed to do?" She slammed the door without listening. "Women."

"Okay so, George will tell him that there is going to be something happening at the warehouse and that he should go if he wants to hear the latest gossip."

"Oh that's good. Really good. You call up George tell him Lennie should go at three."

"Sounds good. Oh and I'll pick you up five minutes after. That should give you enough time."

"Good." Tom stood up and showed Vinny to the door. "Come get me tomorrow at two."

"Got it. Bye, Tom."

"See ya Vinny."

3:00p.m., Thursday

The man was cloaked in a large rain coat. Rain poured down hard. It formed puddles on the sides of the street. He kept walking. A dog barked in the distance. The man had reached his location.

Lennie The Snitch gazed up at the old warehouse. Windows were broken and the old bricks had faded. He walked in. The room had a musty atmosphere. He heard only his footsteps and the rain pounding on the sidewalk outside. He stepped into the middle of the room and waited patiently.

"Glad you could come…" Someone said hiding within the warehouse. Lennie kept quiet. "Lennie." He started to panic. Lennie ran for the door. It slammed closed. The voice laughed. "This is going to be easier than I thought. Lennie swirled around searching for his predator. He laughed again.

"What do you want?" Tom stepped out from a shadow pointing a pistol at Lennie. "What is this?" Tom did not let up he kept walking forward knowing that this wimp wouldn't carry a gun. "Stay away." Lennie said trying to sound intimidating.

Tom walked right up to him and pushed the barrel into his skull.

"Oh, please. I still have a life to live." He spoke quickly and began to sweat. "I have a wife and two kids they need me. What do you want I'll do anything. Please." Tom pressed the gun in harder. "Please." Tom's face suddenly became visible to Lennie. "Tom?" Tom hesitated to shoot. "Tom Genevese."

"How… how do you know me?"

"Tom Genevese," The Snitch repeated realizing he was winning a psychological battle. "Divorced, no kids, has a fioncé, Darby isn't it? Arrested twice for assistant to murder, best friends name is Vinny. Now the cops are after you." Tom stepped back waving the gun threateningly.

"How do you know this? How do you know this?!"

"I should have known this was a set up. George would…"

"Shut-up!"

"That sounds something you would say."

"Shut-up!"

"Tom I don't want any trouble. I don't know what I have done wrong to make you feel his way. What do you want? Money? There must be some reason." Tom moved closer.

"Someone wants you dead."

"Me, but what did I do. I'm sure Vinny put you up to this. Wait, no he wouldn't. Vinny would never. Who is it, Tom?"

"That's it. Three, Two…"

"Okay, okay no more fooling around I get it. Uh I know who killed your father."

"What? My father died in a car accident."

"That was no accident." The BMW sped up to the door.

"Get in," ordered Tom. He ushered out Lennie with a gun jammed up his back. Tom opened up the door and pushed The Snitch in. He sat next to him pointing the gun at his right temple. Vinny looked back confused. "Go!" Barked Tom. The car lurched forward. "Are you ever gonna learn how to drive?! What is this about my father, Lennie?"

"One day while I was working at the meat factory…" Vinny looked at Tom. "I heard an argument between your dad and Frank. Then I heard a bang. They were yelling about some deal your dad hadn't fulfilled. I heard the door slam and he went back to work."

"Later when I looked out of my window I saw one of Frank's body guards fixing the brakes on your dad's car. The next thing I knew there was a loud smash. Your dad's brakes failed at the intersection. Several cars hit him I'll spare you the gory details." Tom dropped the pistol to the floor. Lennie tried a sad attempt to cheer him up by sharing some of his own misfortune.

"Later that day that bastard Frank found out I was juggling the books. He almost fired me. I walked home that day instead of taking my car." No one talked for the rest of the car ride.

4:00p.m. Thursday

"What are we doing here?" Lennie asked.

"This is my apartment. You're staying with us for a while." The apartment had been left the same way as the night before.

"But, I have to go to work Tomorrow."

"Not anymore."

10:00a.m. Friday

"Think you could by a new couch?"

"Shut-up Lennie your lucky you're alive."

"I have a bad back."

"You think I care." Vinny called in the bickering pair for breakfast. They went into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Here you go," Vinny said throwing two dishes onto the table. They had two pieces of bacon on each.

"What is this?" Tom asked.

"Breakfast."

"This doesn't look like any breakfast I've ever seen."

"Tom, you need to forget about breakfast and start thinking about how you're gonna give a finger to Frankie." Tom pondered the idea.

"I already know what I'm going to do."

"Really? What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know yet."

"Yep, that's what I thought." Lennie joined the conversation.

"You could just kill him."

"Frankie?"

"Yeah. I have access to the whole building. I work there remember? Killing him would be a a piece of cake."

"I think I'll just kill you."

"But, you have no reason to. You should really be after you're father's murderer."

"And who exactly is that?"

"Frank's bodygaurd."

"Won't Frank know it was me?"

"He has no reason to believe that."

"Tom I don't mean to encourage you," Vinny began. "but, I think you should get rid of both of them. That way you won't have to worry about anything."

"Okay. Okay, but you Lennie better not say a thing. Got it."

"I can help you."

"No I have to do this by myself. I think I'm gonna use some wire and choke the both of them."

"Okay now can I go to work?"

"Vinny give him a ride."

"Yes, Tom."

1:00p.m. Friday

Lennie walked into the big man's office. Frank seemed surprised for some reason unknown to Lennie.

"Mr. Gambino can I speak to your bodyguard for just a moment."

"Why?"

"It is very important this stays secret so can I just see him?"

"Alright. You got five minutes then get back to work."

1:07p.m. Friday

"Sir."

"Yes Marco."

"Lennie just informed me that someone is planning to murder you tonight at nine."

"What?!"

"That's what he said." Frank was lost for words. "Don't worry sir I have an idea."

"What?"

"Well he said that the killer would be looking for you downstairs near the old grinder. So I'll have you wait in your office while I check the downstairs out. Then when it's clear I'll escort you. The killer won't expect you to be hiding. I assume he doesn't know that Lennie, or we know."

"Ah good job Marco. I'll see to Lennie that you get a raise."

"Thanks, sir."

8:55p.m. Friday

"All right boss you wait here this will be quick." Frankie stood in the middle of his office in silence. The room was dark. A squeak from behind him made him turn around.

A mysterious dark figure lifted his hands above Frankie and pulled a wire around his neck. Frankie struggled, but gave in after a few seconds.

Tom heard the police sirens. It was time to go. He climbed out of the window just as the door opened. Marco looked down at his former boss confused.

"Put your hands up!" A police officer ordered. Marco looked in the doorway while putting his hands above his head. Twenty guns were pointed at him. "We have you under arrest for the murder of Frank Gambino."

"What?"

"You have the right to remain silent." An officer reached into one of Marco's pocket and pulled out a long wire.

"I didn't do this.

"Sure you didn't."

"I don't know what's going on." Someone cuffed his hands. Police scattered the room looking for more evidence. "I didn't do this! I didn't…"

"Save it for the judge." Marco heard two officers talking. "That guy was right. This is right where he said he'd be."

Meanwhile…

Tom looked in the rear view mirror to see the police cars surrounding Frankie's meat factory. "Poor man." Vinny announced.

"Serves him right," said Tom. Lennie leaned into the front.

"You know what's great? Now that the two of our problems are over with I can buy the factory and give you guys a job."

"Really?" Vinny was in disbelief.

"Why sure."

"Well you got yourself a new worker Lennie."

"Great! How about you Tom?"

"No thanks Lennie. I think that I've gotten a pretty good jumpstart to my new career."


End file.
